Peanut Butter & Jelly
by akmunk12
Summary: Theodore has feelings for a certain Chippette. Will they be able to express their feeling for each other? A short, one-shot Thelanor. First Thelanor story...


**A/N: Okay… a friend of mind showed me this song.. and this story was the first thing I thought of. If you have never heard "**_**Perfect Two**_** by Auburn" STOP READING! The story will be much better if you've heard the song first (or listen while reading- that is a really cool thing to do when reading the lyrics in a story… If you haven't tried it you should...) If you want to hear it visit -remove the spaces- (www. you tube watch?v=-lLvtydTM78) (or just search for the song on youtube)… Anyways, I do not own AATC or anyone's music… It would be cool if I did… but I don't. Anywho, enjoy! READ, REVIEW, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK…**

* * *

**THE PERFECT TWO**

"BRRIIITTTAAANNNNNYYYY! HURRY UP!"

"Relax Alvin, I'm sure she is getting ready as fast as she can." Theodore tried to ease the agitated chipmunk.

"Theo, It's been like ten minutes! I mean, Come on! We're just going to the movies… It's not like it's a dance or something…Just put some clothes on and get ready already…" Alvin returned to his pacing in the kitchen.

"Girls take time to get ready…" Theo defended, "don't you want her to look nice?"

"She always looks nice anyway! It's not like we're going to the movies to watch _her_, right?"

Theo just rolled his eyes… there would be no convincing Alvin today…

"Where are the others?" Alvin began again, "If we're going to make it there on time we need to start walking now…"

"You just want to see the previews… there's still plenty of time…" Theodore responded.

"Hey guys! We're ready!" Simon beamed as he and Jeanette raced into the kitchen. "Let's go watch 'the Avengers!'"

"I thought we were going to watch 'the Hobbit'?" Theodore asked

"The Hobbit isn't out yet…" Simon corrected.

Jeanette raised an eyebrow, "I thought we were going to see the newest twilight movie?"

"I don't care what we see! LET'S… Just…. GOOOO!" Alvin wined and continued pacing…

"We'll wait outside." Simon said as he opened the door for Jeanette. "When _YOUR _'princess' gets ready maybe we can leave." Simon shot at Alvin before disappearing.

"Shut up!" Alvin mumbled.

After the kitchen door shut Theodore and Alvin stood in silence for a moment. Theodore decided to break the silence… "Simon and Jeanette seem to be getting along pretty good don't you think?"

"Hmmm?... What'd you say" Alvin stopped his pacing.

"Simon and Jeanette… They seem to be working out okay, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess…" he answered somewhat distracted.

"And you and Brittany?"

"Yeah, we're good… we'd be even better if one of us would get ready on time…" he mumbled.

"So… how did… I mean… well,…. How'd you guys… you know… start… talking about… an um…. a relationship?"

"We just started… Why?" Alvin looked at his younger brother, "wait a minute…. Is this about you and Eleanor?"

Theodore nodded sheepishly, "I just don't know how to start it… I mean… I don't know what to say…"

Alvin grinned his classic mischievous smirk, "well you came to the right place… I am an expert when it comes to the ladies…" Alvin adjusted his cap, "What has she said to you about your guys' status?"

"Nothing…"

"She hasn't said anything about a relationship?"

"We're friends…" Theodore offered

"Theo, Theo, Theo…" Alvin shook his head, "Does she even know you're interested?"

"I think so…"

"There's your problem! You need to talk to her. Go and tell her what you think about her… Then go from there." Alvin patted his younger brother on the back, "After that, come and see me… I'll give you a couple of lines that'll get her for sure…"

"Okay…." Theodore stood there for a minute.

"Hey guys!" Eleanor's peppy voice sounded as she popped around the corner, "Brittany just has to tie her shoes and she'll be down."

"Finally…" Alvin mumbled, "It's about time…"

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "Ever the patient one aren't we Alvin?"

Before he could answer the sound of shoes skipping down the stairs introduced the well-preened Brittany to the scene.

"Hello, beautiful-but-very-late comer." Alvin said as soon as he saw her.

"Hello, hot-but-not-very-patient boyfriend." She replied. "Let's go!"

* * *

Later that evening…

"Sigh…" Theodore sighed as plopped backwards onto his bed… _Why? Why can't I say anything to her?..._

Theodore's mind tortured him with flashbacks of the evening. He had had a fun time… and that was the problem. It seems he always enjoyed himself whenever he was with Eleanor. They had walked to the movies, bought popcorn together, whispered smart little remarks about the movie… and really, they had just had a really fun date…

_Is it really a date if we're not… dating? Ugg… So many opportunities to say something and I didn't… _

Theodore was about to heave another depressed sigh, when he heard a tapping on his door. He propped himself up with his elbows.

"Eleanor?" he was surprised, "What are you doing here? I thought you and your sisters were going to go shopping…"

She put a hand on her hip and cocked her head slyly, "I can leave if you want me too…"

"No! I didn't mean that... um…. come on in" he sat up on his bed.

"So… what _does_ bring you here?" he smiled as she sat down next to him on his bed.

Her smile slightly faded, "well, I… uh… I have a… confession…. of sorts…"

"What do you mean?" he asked puzzled

"Well… earlier when we were getting ready to go to the movies?" she began

"Yeah?"

"Well… you and Alvin were waiting on Brittany and me to get ready right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I got ready first. And Brittany sent me down to let you guys know that she was on her way. I think she just had to put on her shoes or something."

"Yeah, I remember… what's so bad about that?" Theodore smiled.

"Well… I came down the stairs and heard you guys talking about me…I kinda stopped and listened for a minute…"

"Oh…" Theodore realized what she was referring to, "that… um… yeah… what exactly did you hear?" he asked.

"Enough…." She looked away. This was slightly awkward. "Hey… is this guitar in tune?"

"It's Alvin's… it's never in tune… that one is Simon's. He always keeps his stuff tuned." Theodore answered pointing to a blue acoustic guitar.

Eleanor walked over to it and picked it up. "Will he mind?" she asked as she started to pluck a few of the strings.

"I don't think so…"

Eleanor returned to the bed and sat down. She sat there plucking a few random chords.

"So… Um… About what you heard…," Theodore began nervously, "What do you think?... about us?... Have you thought about it…, maybe?" he asked hopefully.

Eleanor blushed, smiled, and looked up at Theodore… "Theodore…" she giggled… "just listen…"

She began to strum an intro with the guitar. The shadow of a smile started to form on his face… Soon she began to sing…

_Perfect Two… by Auburn_

"_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain  
And I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

_You can be the hero_  
_And I can be your sidekick_  
_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_  
_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_  
_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_"

Eleanor looked up from the strings as she started to sing the Chorus.

"_Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need  
'Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry_

_'Cause you're the one for me, for me_  
_And I'm the one for you, for you_  
_You take the both of us, of us_  
_And we're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_Baby me and you_  
_We're the perfect two"_

Theodore slid over to Eleanor and put his hand her shoulder. She winked at him as she started to sing the second verse.

"_You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist  
You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
You can be the heart that I spill on the pages  
You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
You can be the pencil and I can be the paper  
You can be as cold as the winter weather  
But I don't care as long as we're together"  
_  
_"Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need  
Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause your the one for me, for me_  
_And I'm the one for you, for you_  
_You take the both of us, of us_  
_And we're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_Baby me and you_  
_We're the perfect two"_

"Theodore…." She said before starting the last verse…

_"You know that I'll never doubt ya  
And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya  
I love the way that you smile  
And maybe in just a while  
I can see me walk down the isle_

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
_You're the straw to my berry_  
_You're the smoke to my high_  
_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_'Cause you're the one for me, for me_  
_And I'm the one for you, for you_  
_You take the both of us, of us_  
_And we're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_Baby me and you_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_Yeah, yeah"_

When she stopped playing she set the guitar down and looked over to Theodore.

"That… was… awesome…" Theodore searched for the words to say.

A smirk played on her face, "Of course it was… I sang it." She prodded.

"That's what made it awesome." Theodore dropped his gaze for a moment before looking back into Eleanor's eyes with a more serious face, "So… Ele… will you… um… mind going… being my…uh…"

"Yes Theo!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around him.

Theodore returned the gesture. After a few seconds they separated enough so that they could look back into each others' faces.

"You're awesome…" Theodore said, his eyes enraptured in Eleanor's

"I know… and so are you…" she replied…

"So,…" Theodore separated. "Want to go and make a cake… Cakes are good for celebrating, ya know."

Eleanor smiled, "Depends… are you going to let me lick the mixing spoon?"

"Aww…" Theodore faked a disappointed groan, "that's my favorite part…"

"We could share this time…" she smiled mischievously.

"Really?" Theodore raised an eyebrow.

"We'll see…" she said standing up. "First one there gets the leftover icing!" she took off running.

"Hey! Not fair!" he laughed and leapt up to give chase…

**A/N: WELL? What'd ya think? Let me know! You took the time to read… If you smiled (even a little bit) please let me know! Also, let me know what/how I messed anything up. Also feel free to PM me any time!... Have an AWESOME DAY/NIGHT!  
**

**P.S. Sorry this seemed short (to me it did) I was working on the next Chapter for "Players" and it took more time than i figured... It's almost ready... Stay tuned :-)  
**

**AKmunk12  
**


End file.
